I Will Be Right Here
by TheSpazticFantastic
Summary: Arendelle is gripped by the outbreak of a deadly disease. Iduna is in a unique position to help her adopted home, but Agnarr has to ensure she doesn't work herself to death. Part of the "When All Is Lost" series.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you to everyone reading along. This is part of the "When All Is Lost Series". My collaborator is not on FFN, so if you are looking for all the stories in chronological order you can find them here on A03

The summer had started out peacefully. Granted, there had been what Iduna felt was the rather amusing episode where she and Agnarr had ridden his recently acquired velocipede-for-two into the wharf, but he had simply paid a pair of enterprising sailors to retrieve it for him. Aside from a few small scrapes and bruises, no harm had been done. He had been very sweet, refusing to get onto the dock until she had been pulled from the waters first, his arm around her in the water because skirts were the very devil to swim in. But other than that, June had slipped into July with the usual routines that came with Arendelle's busiest trade season. The warehouses that stored slabs of ice stacked high and covered in sawdust opened and their chilled wares were hauled through the streets and loaded onto ships bound for England, the Continent and even the Americas. Children would often try to grab chips that splintered away during transport to suck on in the midday heat. It had been hot. Sweltering even. More humid than the previous year, despite the steady breeze that came off the ocean to cool the town.

Iduna spent her days tending to her medicinal garden at the castle. She came often to weed, to prune, and to teach Agnarr about the plants so he would stop picking her flowers before they were ready to be brewed into tinctures and teas. The need for this became apparent after he presented her with a small bunch of underdeveloped lavender tied in a beautiful ribbon as an apology for the velocipede accident. Though she missed the kind of freedom she had enjoyed during her Academy days, and her time spent with Agnarr, there was still a great deal of satisfaction found hunting for ingredients in the forest and preparing her remedies at Mr. Visser's Apothecary Shop. He was kindly, if a bit absent-minded, and lived in the rooms over his shop which allowed for him to tend to the slowly boiling cauldrons that they used to prepare infused oils. She honestly didn't know how he could stand the stuffiness in the summer heat. If it weren't for her daily walks in the cool woods, Iduna feared she would melt like a wax figurine.

But it was a good job with a good wage and a small commission on the remedies that she made herself. She was able to go out with Maddie and Greet for small occasions and to bring Eir a little bit of money when she went to the orphanage for her weekly visit. She liked the quiet hours she spent grinding herbs and the busy hours she spent conversing with the customers most of whom she was on a first-name basis with after a year spent in the shop. She enjoyed applying the comfrey poultices to the children who came in crying and bruised, then watching them calm and leave smiling. She liked that Elias and Henrik would drop by from time to time to chat and that rarely a day passed without seeing Agnarr in the Market Square.

Although Eir had been sorry to see her leave, and even mentioned how she had hoped Iduna would consider taking over for her at the orphanage, moving into Arendelle proper had been a good idea. She stayed busy. She learned a little more every day how to drop the affects that marked her as a recent immigrant, hidden among all the other recent immigrants. Her hairstyles became a little more fashionable, though ever practical for her work. Her dresses were modest, but wouldn't cause anyone to look twice and question her origins. And by engaging in the bustle of the town, working hard, enjoying herself when time and coin allowed, she managed to keep most of her melancholy thoughts at bay. Sometimes an entire day could pass without thinking of the Northuldra. She tired herself out and slept soundly. It was turning into a relatively pleasant summer.

She was in Market Square, shopping for ethanol when she saw Agnarr approaching, hands behind his back as he tried to walk in what she knew he thought was a very regal manner. He had finally managed to grow a moustache in place of the peach fuzz that had bothered him for so long. She had to admit that it made him look all the more handsome. More mature.

"Good morning, Iduna." The familiar rush of affection she felt whenever she saw him blossomed in her chest and she couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," she gave a small curtsey which he waved off with a chuckle. "You're out early." Market Square was almost empty at this hour except for the vendors setting up their stalls.

"You're one to talk," he nodded at the bottles of alcohol on the table before them. "Isn't it a little early in the day to start with all of that?"

She laughed. "I'm too much of a light weight. Henrik – maybe." She lifted a green bottle with a blue label to show him. "This is always gone by midday. And it's the best for boska tinctures."

He grinned. "It's always a relief to know that you're taking care of our people. Even Doctor Wagner has started using your Labrador Tea for his back aches." Agnarr rolled his eyes. "Of course he scrapes your label off."

"Of course he does," she said mildly. She and the Court Physician had had two or three heated exchanges about her medicinal garden and what he felt she should grow. But Agnarr had simply told the man that it had been his gift to Iduna and she could grow what she pleased. He had even expanded her plot when she told him that Mr. Visser was allowing her to keep a commission for her own wares. "So what brings you out so early?"

"There's some trouble with a ship. Captain Calder notified me early this morning and the Harbor Master is supposed to come speak to the Council later today, but I thought I would stretch my legs and go to him. A ship from Alta tried to dock last night, but Master Tysse refused to let it berth." He nodded across the busy harbor. "We've always had good relations so I have to confess, I'm rather curious what's happened. I thought I'd go have a look instead of waiting for a report from the Council this afternoon."

"That is odd," she agreed. "But if it was anything too bad, they would have sent a runner in the night, right?"

"Oh, certainly," he sighed. "No one minds waking me up in the middle of the night if they think something is important. Even if, you know, I don't think it's important." He smiled. "But it's part of the job. And I'm learning to appreciate coffee." He gave her a small bow. "Anyway, I truly wish I had more time to talk, but duty calls. It's always a pleasure to see you. Enjoy your day, Iduna."

"You too. Enjoy your day, your Majesty." As she waved good-bye, Iduna thought his expression dimmed a bit before he turned to go. She wondered if he also missed the days when they were young and no one thought twice about them heading off to explore the woods or sail the skerries.

It proved to be a strange day. Shortly before noon, Iduna saw Doctor Wagner with his stilted gait walking as fast as his bandied legs could carry him. A runner from the castle arrived shortly thereafter, carrying a note from Agnarr that he had hastily scrawled himself instructing her to stay away from Market Square. In the late afternoon, Mr. Visser was summoned away by the Arendelle Watch. Maddie and Greet came by to bring her dinner in the early evening and by then the rumors were flying.

"They're calling it a Death Ship," Maddie handed her a bread roll. "Everyone on board is sick. They've been rowing food and fresh water out to them, but no one wants to go on board and the crew is nearly too weak to move. And Master Tysse is refusing to let them put their dead overboard in the harbor. He's sent out ice so they can keep the bodies cool. They don't have enough barrels to put the bodies in."

"That's horrible!" Iduna shuddered.

"His Majesty has sent one of his fastest ships to sail for Alta. They're requesting a relief crew be sent. But the ship is under quarantine until then. They say that the Royal Physician has never seen anything like it."

"They came for Mr. Visser this afternoon. We've got oils brewing and I can't leave the shop until he returns."

"Well, be careful, Iddy," Greet said as she tore her bread apart. "If people start getting sick, they're going to start coming here. Everybody knows you mix the best medicines."

"I'll be careful, thank you. And once Mr. Visser is back, I'll come home."

"Hopefully they caught it in time," Maddie said. "I can't remember the last time something like this happened." The bell clanged as the door opened and the girls turned. Mr. Visser drifted in with a grim expression.

"Good evening, Greet. Good evening, Maddie." He said as he removed his coat.

"Good evening, Mr. Visser," Greet said.

"Would you like some bread?" Iduna offered.

"No. Thank you. I'm not hungry." He chewed on his lip. "Iduna, I hate to ask, but would you be able to spend the night? The Watch is sending over some of the lads to help prepare some remedies," he nodded at Greet and Maddie. "You two can stay as well, if you'd like. God knows we'll be able to use the help."

"What's happened?" Maddie asked.

"Nothing yet," he replied. "They're going to send out everything we can manage for fevers. Doctor Wagner says there's a nasty rash with it was well, so maybe some salves. There's thirty left alive on board. All of them afflicted."

"Are they sending anyone out to help?" Iduna wondered.

"No. The Harbor Master is adamant about that. And the King agrees. We'll do what we can for them, but we can't have a pestilence on our heads."

"Good," Greet said as Mr. Visser made his way to the back rooms. "Agnarr is doing the right thing. It's a miserable summer for sickness." Iduna donned her work apron, but her thoughts were with Agnarr. He wasn't one to sit back while others needed aid. She could only imagine the guilt he must feel. Teas that broke fevers and soothing balms were all well and good, but if the crew of the Alta ship was that ill then such efforts would only go so far to help.

"Do you want to us to stay to help, Iddy?" Maddie asked.

"Of course we're staying to help!" Greet shrugged as Iduna raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "There's going to be some very handsome men here shortly and we can't very well leave you alone with all of them. Think of your reputation! Besides, at least we're used to cooking meals. We'll be better at chopping and stewing than the boys."

They finished their work around dawn, having depleted most of the shop's ingredients for breaking fevers and curing itching. Her wrists ached from using the mortar and pestle throughout the night and her eyes burned from the fumes steaming off the various pots.

"It's alright, Iduna," Mr. Visser reassured her. "The King is going to compensate us and the other chemists in town have been forced to do the same. We've done what we can. Why don't you head home now with your friends? Get some rest. Don't come back today. We'll start cleaning tomorrow morning." She, Greet and Maddie groggily made their way home through the unusually quiet streets of Arendelle. By this hour, it was common for wagons to be rumbling towards the docks, for tradespeople to be out and about and for the bustle of the day to be starting in earnest.

"It's so quiet," Greet yawned, rubbing her arms against her sides. She looked uneasy. She had spent a good deal of time talking to one of the Watchmen who had spent his day rowing back and forth to the Alta Ship. "I think I'm going to go see my family. Madam Scanli said the shop would be closed today until they figure out what's going on with this ship."

"How has your mother been?"

"She's tired. She says her hands hurt from the embroidery. Nora and Leah are a bit of a handful. Leah is at the Academy most days now, but Nora is only seven and always underfoot. They're in a small room."

"Well, let me know when your mother has bad days and I'll make her something to help with her hand pain," Iduna promised. They said their goodbyes. Iduna continued to walk through the mostly empty streets with Maddie.

"How worried should I be that even Doctor Wagner doesn't know what's making them sick?" Maddie asked as they entered their room. Iduna shrugged.

"Not very. He's a bit of an idiot." Maddie laughed at that. Iduna had told her there was no love lost between the two of them. "But it's not uncommon, honestly. Just because I don't know why someone is feverish or vomiting or has a headache – it doesn't mean that I can't treat them. Breaking the fever, calming the stomach, stopping the pain. It gives the body the chance to rest and fight back. That's what people usually need. Peace and rest."

"I could use some of that myself," Maddie said as she fell onto her bed. "That was a long night." Iduna mumbled a sleepy agreement as she felt herself drift off.

"Iduna!" She grunted her annoyance at Maddie. "Iduna! Wake up!"

"Jus' lemme take a nap," she groaned and tried to turn away from Maddie.

"No, Iduna – the Watch is here for you!"

"Wha'?" The words crystallized in her mind and she shot up in her bed. "The Watch?"

"It's past noon," Maddie was wide-eyed. "I went out to buy some food and they're putting up signs all over that everyone is to try to stay inside. The harbor is shut down. Market Square is going to be closed tonight. Everyone is running to get enough to see themselves through. They want to take you back to Mr. Visser's."

"What? How many people are ill?"

"I don't know! But they're saying they're going to quarantine the town."

Iduna thought quickly as she started to throw some spare clothing into a sack. "Whatever it is, it has to be spreading quickly. Do you have any place else you can stay? There's at least forty of us in Fiske's. It could get bad here."

"I – I could go stay with Ingrid?"

"That's the new girl you make deliveries with?"

"Yes. She lives with her father. Small house up Windmill Way."

"Perfect. Make sure you're boiling your water. And if anything happens, you can always come find me at the shop. Tell Greet too? She shouldn't be here alone either. It's better if she's with her mother and sisters."

"I'll do that," Maddie said softly, looking rather distracted. Iduna swung her sack over her shoulder and gave her friend a quick nod and an encouraging smile.

"It'll be ok, Maddie," she said, hoping that she wasn't lying. "It can't be that bad." Her friend managed a weak smile.

"You be careful, Iddy."

"You too!" Iduna called as she scrambled down the stairs.

"Miss," the Watchman nodded in greeting. "Sorry to disturb you. We've been ordered to bring all the chemists and apothecaries back to work. All the physicians are going to the castle."

"Of course, I understand." Iduna followed him as he quickly led her through the crowded streets. Usually, she felt an innate unease at being so close to a soldier or Watchman of the Arendelle Guard, but today that was subsumed by her fear at the word "Quarantine" being plastered up on the stone walls. Arendelle was a trade state. If Agnarr was willing to shut down the harbor and seal the city so quickly, it didn't bode well.

"Sir? The shop is this way," she indicated as the Watchman turned down a different street.

"No, miss. I'm to fetch you to where we have everyone else. Big warehouse down by the docks. There'll be plenty of room to work and the King is ordering up most of us to come help with the scut work. You all have the know-how and we can provide the elbow grease." She followed him to Market Square, where he shoved through the roiling throng of people clamoring to buy goods before the stalls were shuttered. The tension in the air was nearly palpable and when she glanced towards the castle, Iduna was shocked to see the gates closed. In her three years since seeing the castle for the first time, she couldn't recall a time that the gates weren't open. She wondered how Agnarr was faring on the other side of the gates, shut off from his people and making decisions which, for better or worse, would effect so many lives.

She could feel the heat broiling from the warehouse at they approached – one of Madam Sundberg's, if she recalled correctly. The stench of fish in the summer heat turned her stomach. "Iduna!" Mr. Visser waved at her. She thanked the Watchman and made her way down the long, crowded tables filled with people slicing, grinding, stirring and packing all different kinds of remedies.

"The Council wants everyone to produce as much fever and vomiting remedy as possible," he explained as she joined him. His vest was off and his shirt sleeves rolled to his elbows. His face was abnormally red from the heat. "They still don't know what it is, but it's spread like Satan himself. At least twenty dead since this morning. And at least a hundred ill."

"But the ship from Alta only arrived-"

"How many other ships have been in and out from up North? Who knows when it first got here?" He mopped his face with a handkerchief. "Don't know how long we're going to be here, but they told us they'll feed us. I had to douse my fires at home, so we're out those batches of oils." Iduna winced. "Lot of lost revenue for us, but it won't matter anyway if half the town dies." He sighed heavily. "I'm glad you're here, Iduna. We need all the skilled help we can muster. Let's get to work, eh?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone reading along. This is part of the "When All Is Lost Series". My collaborator is not on FFN, so if you are looking for all the stories in chronological order you can find them here on A03

Several hours passed as she toiled non-stop with a hundred others to make enough medicine to treat the town. Whispers continued to spread. More and more were sick. More were starting to die – it was especially harsh on young children. Iduna prayed that it wouldn't make it out to Eir's. At some point, a basket of bread was passed around and she managed to hold down a few bites while she continued to work. Modesty was forgotten by the women as they shed their vests and head coverings and the men stripped off their shirts. Iduna's light shirt was clinging to her skin from the sweat and she wished there was a way to ruck her skirts to let the heat out. There was a bit of relief as the sun sank behind the mountains and the evening wind blew off the ocean and through the warehouse's massive loading doors. But as the evening wore on, supplies were beginning to dwindle.

"This is ridiculous," Mr. Visser groused. Iduna remained silent. It was obvious the heat and stress was getting to him. "How the hell can they expect us to make anything if we don't have what we need?" He thought for a moment. "Iduna, take the key. Come back with a basket of birch bark extract. And bring the ledger so we can ask for compensation when this is all over. You understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Visser," she assured him before gratefully heading out into the cool air of the night. It was so refreshing to be able to breathe again as she scurried along Market Square, now empty save for the work parties that were preparing to distribute food, water and medicine the following morning. A tent was being pulled into place on the far side, supposedly to start receiving those who were afflicted. She felt lucky that there was a full moon as the street lamps had not been lit and she hadn't thought to bring a lantern. No matter, there was one in the back store room. As she approached the shop, she could make out a dark figure skulking near the entrance.

"Hello? I'm so sorry – but we're not open!" She called out as she approached.

"Iddy?"

"Greet?"

"Iddy!" Greet bounded up to her and, even in the moonlight, she could tell that her friend had been crying. "Maddie said to come here if there was trouble, but I've been waiting and you weren't here!"

"No," Iduna was stunned. She had never seen Greet so distraught before. "They rounded all of us up and have us working down in Market Square. What's happened?"

"It's Nora," she wailed. "She's been getting worse and worse. Her fever was so high and then she was shaking and senseless! She's got these – these things, Iddy, on her arms and face and legs and we don't know what to do! We can't afford the doctor and they're too busy anyway to come. Mother is crying and Leah looks unwell and - "

"Greet!" Iduna grabbed her by the shoulders. "Give me a moment to get some things. She's with your mother?"

"Yes," Greet managed tearfully. Iduna quickly unlocked the door and filled a basket with birch bark extract. She shoved it and the ledger into Greet's hands.

"Everyone is down at Madam Sundberg's warehouse. Take this there, give it to Mr. Visser and tell him I'll be back directly after checking on your sister. Then come and meet me there, ok? Can you do that?"

"I can," Greet nodded as she sniffled. Iduna lit a lantern and sent her on her way. She grabbed several remedies and packed them into a small case before grabbing a variety of ingredients that she could use to improvise. Greet's mother had invited her and Maddie to spend Christmas dinner with them the previous year and there was a small, but serviceable fire place in their room. She thought for a moment, then carefully placed a few of her tools in the case and grabbed a small pot.

Ten minutes later she was rapping on the door of the small room that Greet's mother shared with her two youngest daughters. "Mrs. Alden? It's me! Iduna! Greet told me you might need some help?" The door flew open and there was Mrs. Alden, gaunt in the face and careworn as ever, but her eyes were red and swollen.

"Oh my God, bless you, Iduna!" Iduna started as Mrs. Alden grabbed her into a fierce hug. "I sent Greet hours ago and I thought you weren't coming."

"I'm so sorry. Greet was looking for me at the shop, but they had us down working on medication to be distributed tomorrow. They'll be sending through criers with the announcement first thing in the morning. Greet is delivering something for me, then she'll be back. How's Nora doing?" Her gaze fixed on the motionless little girl on the bed and then drifted to where her ten year-old sister, Leah, was bundled up next to her.

"She hasn't moved. She's so hot, but shivering. Barely breathing. And those things all over her," Mrs. Alden let out a sob. "I don't know what to do." Iduna placed her things on the small table.

"Well, the first thing we need to do is strip them both. The summer is warm enough, but bundling them like this with a fever will only make it worse. You can't fight fire with fire, we need to cool them down." Iduna removed the heavy blankets from the two girls and tossed them to Mrs. Alden. "Do you have any cool compresses? We need to put them in their armpits, between their legs, under their necks." As she began to unbutton Nora's shift, she could just make out a cluster of raised greenish-grayish pustules on the little girl's chest. She frowned and turned to grab the candle from the mantle. She held the flickering light over the ugly marks and examined them closely.

She murmured "stone skin" in her mother tongue.

"What did you say?"

"I know what this is," she said in wonder. All Northuldra did. The crusted gray-green spots that started over the heart and spread to the arms, legs and face. The high fever and vomiting. Once a generation it visited the tribes. Anja, who had patiently taught her the names of the plants of the forest and their medicinal properties whenever she could drag her errant pupil from floating in the wind, told her it seemed to spring from the very earth itself. Nature's warning to avoid certain caves and other places. It had even afflicted her tribe when she was a little girl. "It's the illness of the Earth."

"What?"

"I know what it is," she repeated, turning back to the kit she had brought. "Mrs. Alden, if you could please strip them and apply the cold compresses." She pulled a bottle of fever cure from her sack and handed it to the woman. "Dilute this, three drops to a mug of water, soak a rag in it and have them suck on it. Breaking the fever is the most important thing you can do right now. I need to make something." She rifled through the ingredients she had brought, preparing each one as quickly as she could. The illness was one that could be readily cured if caught and treated early on, but the little girls were already so sick. At some point, Greet returned and offered to help, but Iduna just waved her off and ordered her to help her mother keep her sisters cool. It took about an hour to prepare.

"They'll need to drink this tea once in the morning and at mid-day," she explained as she wrapped individual doses in small paper packets. "But give it to them now, same as you did the fever cure." She motioned to a small pile of ground mixture she had left in a bowl. "And that, you both need to drink. One big pinch four times a day. If you're already sick, it'll keep it from getting too bad. And you'll need to drink water – lots of it. As much as you can manage. Leah and Nora too. Try to get some ice chips if you can. Eat what you can, too."

"Thank you!" Mrs. Alden hugged her tightly.

"Iddy – you have no idea what this means to us," Greet looked like she was going to start crying again.

"I can't promise this will cure them," she warned as Mrs. Alden released her. "But it usually works. I have to get back to Mr. Visser and let them know."

"Run ahead," Greet said. "I'll bring your things after you." Iduna nodded gratefully and took off at a sprint. There were people sleeping on bedrolls now, in Market Square, and she had to pick her way carefully through them. As best she could tell, they were the members of the watch and Arendelle Guard, the chemists and apothecaries who had been helping earlier. A few were still working, however, and she was able to find Mr. Visser at the table where she had left him.

"Mr. Visser!" She slid to a panting halt in front of him. "I know what the illness is!" She blurted out, half expecting him to pat her cheek and tell her that was nice but someone else had figured it out and could she be a dear and grind more birch bark please. Instead, he wiped the sweat from his face and looked at her wearily.

"What do you mean, Iduna?"

"I just came from Greet's."

"Yes, your friend came and dropped of the supplies. She said her youngest sister was half dead."

"They both have it," Iduna tried to catch her breath. "But I saw it. What it was. The pustules. The fever. But the pustules. The coloring. I've seen it before."

"You've seen it before?" He snorted, his disbelief plain on his face.

"In a book!" She lied quickly. There were plenty of medical texts swapped between the apothecaries and physicians in town. Several were back at the shop. "I saw it in a book. I, um, was reading it. I remembered the formula . . . because I changed it up a bit for one of the teas I sell for headaches. One of my bestsellers."

"Is that so?" He said thoughtfully. "And you're certain, are you? That it's exactly the same?"

"The painting of the skin scared me so much that I'd never forget it," she said. She would never forget Lemek and her mother, the tell-tale rash slowly erupting on their skin and working for three days straight with her father to keep the fever from taking them. "I'm certain."

"Which book?"

"I can't recall. I've read so many since starting to work for you." That much was true enough. He frequently teased her that she should be out with her friends or talking to some of the young men he was convinced came in only to talk to her. "But I know how to make the tea. And the book said that it can be used to prevent people from getting sick in the first place."

"And what did it say this affliction was called?"

Iduna paused. Melodic as "Stone Skin" or "The Illness of the Earth" sounded in the language of the Northuldra, the scars from the failed Northern Expedition were still healing. Too many in Arendelle had traded with the tribes for her to risk them even associating herself with her mother tongue. Her mind cast about for a likely name. "Troll Pox." Dammit.

"Troll Pox?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I think because it made people look like trolls? Or . . .Rock Pox because it seems to rise from the rocks?" Mr. Visser regarded her for a long moment. She tried not to fidget, wondering if she had pushed her luck and he was going to press further. Finally, he shook his head and looked towards the castle.

"You and Doctor Wagner don't get on well, do you?"

"He's called me a 'silly girl' on several occasions, sir."

Visser rolled his eyes. "Well Wagner is a pompous ass. But still, perhaps it's best if I bring your idea to him, eh?"

The Royal Physician made it known to Mr. Visser that under no circumstances would he be endorsing or disseminating an unproven remedy from some shop keeper and his upstart assistant. This was a plague and he had a duty to see Arendelle through it. They were to continue working on fever and stomach tonics during their assigned shifts and if they'd rather play with plants instead of sleep then that was their own damn business. So that was exactly what Iduna did. And Mr. Visser, bless him, woke early to help her. She wrote down the instructions in clear block letters as his reading spectacles kept fogging up. Despite the Royal Physician's dismissal, the others working in the warehouse took note of Iduna's remedy and began to make and drink the tea themselves. The Watchmen and the Arendelle Guard too. By the end of the second day, only a handful had gotten sick despite their close proximity to one another and the afflicted who were filling up the field tent out in the square. And while they were ill, they were hardly knocking at death's door.

Iduna managed to get a quick nap in, curled up on some sacks of grains stacked near the hastily assembled mess hall, but was shaken awake by Elias. His usually cheerful face was drawn and his mouth set in tense lines.

"Iddy. My father is asking you come to the house. Immediately." He held out a hand to help her up as she tried to blink away the sleep. "It's my mother and sister."

"He can't call Doctor Wagner?"

"Doctor Wagner already saw them," Elias said tightly. "He said that all we can do now is make them comfortable. Pray. My father disagrees. I already told Mr. Visser that I'll be escorting you there and that I'll bring you back after you see to them."

"Elias, what-"

"Greet told Henrik the only reason her sisters are still alive is because of you. Henrik told me. Father is desperate." He held up a basket. "Mr. Visser packed me this. He said it's enough for the first two days and the ingredients you'll need to make five days more. And the tools." She looked down the length of the pier and saw Mr. Visser watching them. He waved at her, clearly indicating that she was to go with Elias.

"Well," she said. "Then we've no time to waste." The Calder's lived in a large home perched near one of the mountainsides with a commanding view of the town and the harbor. She was half running to keep up with Elias as he strode briskly up the roads.

"Father has always loved my mother dearly," Elias said as he walked. "They grew up together. I don't think he can imagine the world without her." Iduna felt a pang of sympathy for her friend. He was clearly struggling to control his emotions. "And Linnea is the apple of his eye."

"How long have they been sick?"

"They were already feeling unwell when the Death Ship sailed in," he scowled. "Feverish by nightfall. Doctor Wagner's tonic worked at first, but they've been burning up the past day."

"Have they been able to hold down food or water?"

"No," his voice strained. "Not since yesterday." They climbed the hills in silence for a few minutes. "Agnarr was worried about you, you know. That first day. He didn't want you working."

"I got his message. He told me to stay out of Market Square."

"Oh? Well, that was the least of it. But Doctor Wagner said that everyone with training might be needed to help Arendelle. Otherwise I think he would have had you at the castle. Or told you to leave the town and go back to Eir's until this was over."

"I couldn't just leave!"

"I know, but he was worried you'd get ill."

"How has he been? I've never seen the gates closed before."

"I don't know," Elias shook his head. "Father has been going in, but I've stayed with mother and Linnea. Father says that he's been very adamant that food, water and medicine be supplied to anyone who needs it, though. And that he's sworn to cover all costs associated with fighting the illness."

"I imagine he's frustrated, trapped behind the gates," she mused. "He must be able to see it all from the upper windows. It must be terrible to feel helpless."

Elias managed a wan smile. "It's grand that you always think the best of everyone, Iddy. And I agree. Agnarr has never been one to watch people suffer in silence. But Arendelle can't risk him getting ill. The next in line for the throne is some distant cousin twice or thrice removed. His mother and grandmother both passed giving birth. Even if it bothers him, my Father and the Council won't allow him to put himself at risk. Otherwise, I'm sure he'd be happy to be out in Market Square handing out blankets or helping to cook up whatever it is you're making."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Upon arriving, Captain Calder met them at the door. Iduna tried to hide her shock at his appearance. He always seemed like an older, slightly more dignified version of Elias with grey in his temples but otherwise the same broad, friendly face who strode around in his naval uniform. But now he was unshaven, his hair an unkempt mop, ghosting the main entrance in his suspenders and undershirt. He looked at her like a man possessed.

"You're here."

"Captain Calder," she managed. Elias gently placed a hand on his father's shoulder.

"You know what this is? You know what's killing them? You know how to cure it?"

"Father . . ." Elias said gently. "Iduna will do her best."

"I think I do, sir," she said steadily maintaining eye contact. It was disturbing to see a man so usually in control look as though he was about to break. As though the wrong words would shatter him. "I believe it's what Mr. Visser spoke to Doctor Wagner about – the Rock Pox."

It made her a little nervous that Captain Calder would not let her leave even after she treated his wife, daughter and one of the stewards who had fallen ill. The Calders had a large grandfather clock with a tick that echoed through the silent halls and an obnoxious chime that sounded the quarter hours she was losing.

Iduna showed him what she was using to make the tea and permitted him to take a sample of each as it was the only way to get a moment's respite from him. Agnarr had mentioned to her before, how very single-minded Elias' father could be when he set himself to a task, but Iduna had never seen it first-hand. When he wasn't hovering over her as she worked, he was sitting next to his wife's sick bed, clasping her hand, muttering to himself or into her ear, mopping her forehead with a damp cloth and gently brushing her hair from her face. He seemed incapable of remaining still and utterly indifferent to the terrifying rash that covered her face. She tried not to flinch as he touched the gray-green spots repeatedly with his bare hands. Iduna had tried warning him not to touch his wife's bare skin as he caressed her arms and face, but the look he had given Iduna had silenced her.

Elias, for his part, followed her instructions, kept an eye on the clock to ensure she was drinking her own dose of tea at the correct time and forced her to eat a few pieces of dried fruit after bluntly stating that she looked pale. He was unusually quiet and solemn, but that was understandable.

"I'm going to run out of supplies soon," she whispered to him, rubbing her forehead. She felt a bit delirious. "I'm not going to be any use to anyone if I stay here much longer."

"I'll send one of the servants out to get you what you need," Elias promised.

"We were running out of things down at the docks," Iduna shook her head. "What we really need is people scouring the woods. Nothing in the treatment is rare, but we're going to need large quantities."

"I can't leave him alone," Elias replied in a hushed tone. "You see what he's like."

Iduna shrugged helplessly. "Well, he won't let me leave . . ." They shared a glance and a sigh.

"Father," Elias spoke firmly. "I'm leaving. Iduna will stay here with mother and Linnea, but she's going to run out of supplies."

"Go," Captain Calder waved a hand without ever taking his eyes off of his wife. Elias watched them a moment, then turned to go.

"Vadik?" Elias spun towards the sickbed and Captain Calder gave a loud sob at her weak voice and buried his face in her chest, his shoulders shaking as he wept like a small child.

"Mama!" Elias said as he moved towards her.

"Elias?" Iduna could see the woman try to moisten her cracked lips with her tongue. "Vadik. I'm so thirsty." Elias nearly knocked her over as he rushed to get his mother something to drink. Iduna leaned heavily on the table and breathed deeply. She carefully packed her belongings back into the basket as the household staff bustled around the room, appearing with broth, cool cloths and balms.

"You should open the window," Iduna said quietly. It was getting airless in the room.

"Did you hear her?" Captain Calder demanded of the manservant nearest to him. "Open it!" The scent of salt air was carried in on a brisk breeze and Iduna heaved a sigh of relief.

Elias was true to his word and escorted her back. He had been obliged to explain to his father several times that Iduna _had_ to leave, that it was her duty and job to assist with the larger efforts to help Arendelle and that they had imposed on her enough. She had done her best to make herself scarce during that conversation, but Elias finally convinced his father that his mother and sister were doing much better, the fevers had broken, they were able to eat and drink and speak a little, and that Iduna _must _go. But not before Captain Calder had physically lifted her off the ground in a crushing hug that forced the air from her lungs. Not being able to breathe was still less terrifying than the thought that he might start crying again while holding her as he thanked her again in a shaky voice.

"I promised him I'd go straight to the Council, Iddy," Elias told her as they hurried back to the warehouse. "He gave me his seal. Whatever you think we need, we'll get it. You have my word." When they arrived, Elias slammed the basket onto the table that Mr. Visser was using to prepare his mixtures. Elias pointed at him, then pointed at Iduna. "Whatever she tells you to make, you make that. Understand?"

"He's been helping me, Elias," Iduna touched his arm gently as Mr. Visser frowned.

"I wasn't the one giving her grief, young man."

Elias shook his head. "Sorry. I've had a difficult few days. But do whatever it is that she says." He marched off towards the castle.

"Powerful friends you've got, my dear," Visser said dryly as she collapsed onto a stool. "Things are well at the Calders?"

"They'll live, I think."

"Well, no one else here has taken ill. Most of Watch and the Guard have been asking for extra to take for their families at home. But we're going to run short."

"Elias is going to speak to the Council about sending foraging parties to the woods."

"If Young Master Calder can convince them to do that, it would be very helpful," he said as he returned to his work. Iduna took one of the mortar and pestles that was full of leaves and began to grind, shutting her eyes as she found her rhythm. Her eyes burned, her body ached and her gut was twisting. It had been days since she had been able to wash herself. Her head was starting to spin again from the fumes of the oils and extracts and boiling heat of the cauldrons. Her ears were filled with the sounds of a hundred exhausted people cutting, chopping, grinding, hammering, bickering, grousing orders and working. And beyond those sounds, she could just barely make out the moans of the ill in the tent on Market Square and the cries of their families and the creaking of the boats in their berths. She wasn't certain how long she worked in that miserable half-dozing state.

"Miss?" A polite, but firm voice woke her from her daze. She looked up at Lt. Durnin, Agnarr's personal guard since they had been fifteen. "You're needed to attend the King." Iduna felt her blood go to ice in her veins.

"Is he sick?" She asked as she leapt to her feet.

"This isn't a time for questions, Miss Iduna." Durnin frowned. "Just come with me." Mr. Visser gave her an alarmed look as she stumbled after him. Her thoughts raced as they crossed over the bridge. Was Agnarr sick? Had he been sick? It had been half luck that Captain Calder's wife and daughter had responded to treatment, far gone as they were. Was that why they had closed the gates? Not to protect him from the outbreak, but to hide the fact that their King was ill. She couldn't – she refused – to think of Arendelle without him. She wrung her hands as she followed Lt. Durnin through the main hall. She should have brought her own supplies. Wagner was a useless bastard who never stocked anything worthwhile and who knew what had become of her garden in a crisis such as this. For all she knew, all of her plants had already been plundered to make the useless fever and stomach tonics that had been handed out.

Her heart was hammering in her chest and she felt like she couldn't breathe as he led her through the halls. The castle staff were solemn as she passed them, mouths drawn and eyes down cast. What if she couldn't save him? What if he was already dead? They wouldn't bring her here if he was already dead? Would they? Had he been suffering alone? He had no family and his friends were scattered throughout the city. What if they were bringing her here just in time for her to watch him die? She could taste blood in her mouth from where she had been biting her lip.

Lt. Durnin stopped and rapped on a door. It opened. And there he was. He looked tired. He looked worried. He looked stressed, but he looked healthy. And when he saw her, his face broke into a smile. She felt her heart stutter and her breath catch.

"Iduna!"

And her world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to everyone reading along. This is part of the "When All Is Lost Series". My collaborator is not on FFN and the stories are not written in sequence, so if you are looking for all the stories in chronological order you can find them here on A03

In what felt like an eternity, Agnarr watched as what little color Iduna had left in her cheeks vanished and her eyes rolled up in her head. He was already moving as her knees buckled and gave way, her weight collapsing into his arms as he managed, somehow, to get his elbow behind her knees and cradle her into his chest before she hit the floor. He stood, shocked, hoisting her as if he was a groom crossing a doorway with his bride, and looked questioningly at Gerda, now wide-eyed, who had been passing in the hallway. Behind him, he heard the gasps of the Council members.

"Your Majesty, drop her!" He heard Doctor Wagner's voice. "She could be contagious!"

But the Royal Physician's comment barely registered as he kept his eyes locked with Gerda's. "The nearest guest room?"

"T-this way!" Gerda squeaked and hurried down the hall. He followed her, stupefied at how light and frail Iduna was in his arms, her pale face tucked against his shoulder. Although he had towered over her for nearly two years since his growth spurt, her spirit and boundless energy had always seemed to fill such space. He didn't like the dark bags under her eyes or how dry her lips looked. Elias had warned him it looked like she was working herself half to death, helping with the kingdom's efforts to fight the outbreak, but he hadn't expected this. She was warm against him, but he didn't think she was feverish. Not that it was his area of expertise. Gerda led him through a doorway and quickly lit an oil lamp sitting on a dresser.

Carefully, he laid Iduna's limp form atop the immaculately made bed, gently placing her head on the crisp pillow cover. She didn't stir. There were footsteps behind him, but he didn't turn.

"Christ," Elias sounded scared. "Did Iddy catch it?"

"No!" Agnarr growled as he hovered over her. In truth, he had no idea what had caused her to faint, but he wasn't about to think about her stricken with the illness that had already cost so many their lives.

"Your Majesty," Lady Wollen, the Minister of State, spoke calmly but firmly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "The young lady will need to be examined. Why don't you allow Gerda to undress her? I'll ring for another maid to assist her." Agnarr looked at her, uncomprehendingly. She inclined her head. "Your Majesty, she'll be more comfortable in a clean set of night clothes. Doctor Wagner can examine her and then you can come right back in. I doubt your friend would appreciate you seeing her in a state of undress while she lay senseless."

He reluctantly let Elias guide him back out into the hall at that. Lady Wollen was correct. It wouldn't be appropriate for him to see her like that. He stalked up and down the hallway, Elias matching his steps as he paced back and forth, neither speaking. A few moments later, two more maids scurried up the hall and entered the room. Doctor Wagner arrived a minute or so after them, breathing heavily.

"Your Majesty-"

"When they're finished," Agnarr drew a breath and tried to maintain an even tone. "I want you to go in and examine her. Lady Wollen will remain in the room. And then, you will tell me whether or not she has the illness."

"Your Majesty, even if she doesn't have whatever is causing-"

"It's called the Rock Pox," Elias snapped. "I already told you, I saw her cure my mother and sister with my own eyes." Agnarr remained silent. There had also been mounting evidence from the Watch and the Arendelle Guard that a homebrewed remedy supposedly introduced by an apothecary's assistant was doing far more good than the medicines the Royal Physician had ordered to be made and distributed. He had started to suspect it was Iduna even before Elias arrived at the castle with father's seal.

"While I am relieved to hear that your mother and sister are doing better," Doctor Wagner hissed, "I am not convinced that some upstart, illiterate shop girl from God knows where-"

"Iduna is not illiterate," Agnarr looked down at the Royal Physician from his full height. He saw the bandied man swallow hard. "It's true, she wasn't the strongest reader when she started with the inaugural class at the Academy, but I know for a fact that she's read more books than I have in the past month alone. She borrowed at least four from my library." Doctor Wagner seemed unable to meet his gaze. "I want you to go in. I want you to examine her. And you will tell me if she has those marks on her skin. If she does not, you will tell me so that I may go inside. And you will tell me why she collapsed." The man fidgeted under Agnarr's unrelenting gaze. "However, if you feel too overwhelmed by the burdens you've endured for the past few days," he continued coldly. "You will tell me so that I may send a runner for a physician who can perform the examination."

"No, Your Majesty. I . . .can examine the young lady." As he spoke, the door opened and Lady Wollen peered out. She looked between the two men and cocked her head.

"I'd ask if everything is alright, but there's a quarantine in place. Doctor Wagner? We're ready for you." Agnarr couldn't help but clench his fists as the door shut again.

"She'll be alright, Ag," Elias said softly. "She's probably just exhausted."

"Well, I'll keep her here until she's rested. She doesn't need to be traipsing around the woods getting ingredients or down at the warehouse. It sounds like everyone already knows what needs to be done." He rubbed the back of his neck. "The foraging parties have been dispatched?"

"They'll be leaving shortly."

"We've lost enough time as it is," he sighed.

"You can't plan for everything, Agnarr," Elias clapped him on the shoulder. "You're the King, but some things are always going to be beyond your control."

"What's the point of being King if you can't protect . . ." he trailed off. It had been an endless few days. Trapped behind the walls and the gate he had felt enraged and helpless. Even if it had been explained to him. Even if he understood. Even if he believed that his subjects would hold no ill will in their hearts that their young, heirless king isolated himself during this crisis. It was too much.

"Iddy thought you must be bouncing off the walls," Elias chuckled humorlessly. "She was worried about you."

"Worried about me?" He snorted. "Why would she be worried about me? I haven't been allowed to leave. Meanwhile, she's been out there taking care of the sick and working around the clock."

Elias regarded him a moment and shrugged. "Nonetheless, she was worried about you."

The door opened and Lady Wollen stuck her head out once more. "Your Majesty? Doctor Wagner has confirmed that there are no signs of the illness on her body."

"Good," he said simply and strode into the room. The Royal Physician stepped back as Agnarr approached so he could see her. She was utterly still, hair plastered to her forehead. Gerda and the maids were gently tucking her under the covers.

"She's suffering from simple exhaustion, Your Majesty. She's dehydrated, but what she really needs is rest. Her heart is beating faster than it should be, but that will resolve with enough time. When she wakes, a good meal is in order. But otherwise, she's entirely healthy."

Agnarr nodded and ran his tongue along the inside of his teeth hard enough to make it sting. His father had taught him that trick. The simplest actions or placebos could help to keep emotions in check. He remembered his father telling him that in times of crisis, the people would look to the King to know how to feel, to act, to conduct themselves. Hysterics were not a good look on royalty. "Thank you. Please go and ensure that my orders are being carried out regarding the quarantine." Wagner bowed and departed.

"That's a relief," murmured Elias.

"Your Majesty, you've been working yourself rather hard these past few days," Lady Wollen said gently. "There's not much else we're going to accomplish in meetings today. Why don't you stay here with your friend for a bit while she recovers? Elias, I know your father is reluctant to leave your mother and sister, but perhaps you could convince him to come and oversee the efforts tomorrow. His word holds such weight and if he believes in this treatment regimen, others will too." She took Elias by the elbow as she led him out the door. Agnarr didn't move, his arms hanging from his sides, as he watched the gentle rise and fall of Iduna's chest.

"I'll . . .um, go fetch a tray from the kitchens," one of the maids bobbed a quick curtsey. "Your Majesty." The other also bobbed and ducked out the door. Gerda began to curtsey, but Agnarr held out a hand.

"Please, Gerda, can you stay?" He asked. "It's not proper for me to be alone in a room with her like this." Gerda hesitated a moment, then bowed her head.

"Of course, Your Majesty." She went and sat in a chair on the other side of the bed, folding her hands in her lap. Agnarr sat awkwardly in the chair that Doctor Wagner had occupied, resting his elbows on his knees and leaning in. Tentatively, he reached out and brushed and errant lock of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Smells like lavender," he mused.

"Yes, we used lavender water to wash her face, Your Majesty," Gerda said. "Iduna has always said it helps people have a calm sleep."

"You knew her at the Academy?"

"Everyone knows Iduna, Your Majesty," Gerda smiled. "We all tried at least one of her teas when we had a cough. Or, at some point, she ambushed us from a tree. Or both." He chuckled at that, remembering the first time she had swung out of nowhere to startle him from a book.

"Do you," he shifted in his seat. "Do you think it would be untoward to hold her hand?"

Gerda's eyebrow quirked. "Why would it be untoward? Everyone knows how close you both are. I would be terrified to find Kai or my sister in this state. And even if she isn't awake, she'll know you're with her." Agnarr nodded and gently took her small, delicate hand and enveloped it in his own. She felt cool and clammy. He placed his other hand atop to create as much warmth as possible, willing her to be well.

"Your family is healthy?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. They managed to send word. My brother is in the Watch and sent the remedy tea early on. No one in my family has taken ill."

"Good. Good." He sighed. Having exhausted all the small talk he had energy for, Agnarr lapsed into silence and circled his thumbs against Iduna's wrist. He could feel her pulse, the butterfly beat of her heart at the point just below her thumb. He wondered exactly what she had been doing the past few days. He had hoped, by sending her the letter, that he would spare her the worst of it. But that was before anyone had any idea of the scope of the sickness that had arrived in Arendelle. Then he had been so focused on coordinating the distribution of supplies, medicines and foodstuffs, while at the same time sending missives to surrounding city-states and allies, that he hadn't been able to spare more than a passing thought to her welfare.

Deep down, he had just assumed that she was fine. She had always handled every situation with a dash of daring, grace, and an unshakable confidence. It hadn't surprised him at all when the rumors had started to spread that there might be a cure or a preventative and that it had come from some apothecary's assistant. He hadn't needed Elias to tell him what he knew in his heart. But here she was, one of the strongest people he know – if not _the_ strongest – pale, cold, and unconscious. It made him wonder once again what the hell the point of having power was if you couldn't even protect the people you loved from harm.

"Ruben?" Agnarr's head jerked up as Iduna spoke, the word barely more than a sigh. He hadn't realized he had nodded off. He looked across the bed where Gerda was napping, her head lolled to one side. "Ruben?" He frowned and leaned closer to hear her words. Who the hell was Ruben? He didn't know any Ruben. She had never told him about any Ruben. "Duvka?" She was starting to breathe quickly, taking in shuddering gasps. "Lemek?" Tears began to slide down her cheeks. "Mama? Papa?" His eyes widened with realization.

"Iduna," he gently shook her by the shoulders. "Hey, wake up. You're safe. It's alright." Her blue eyes flew open and, with a start, she fixed her wild gaze on him. Her face relaxed for a moment.

"Agnarr," she whispered. Then she was sitting up like a shot, throwing her arms around him and hugging him close. Startled, he hugged her back. "I was so worried!" She said, gripping his back. He managed to steal a glance at Gerda, but she was still asleep, motionless in her chair. He stroked her hair awkwardly until she released him, leaning back on her elbows and looking quizzically at her night dress and then at him. A deep flush was working its way up her neck and cheeks.

"It's alright," he said softly and nodded towards the sleeping maid. "Gerda is here. After you fainted, Lady Wollen had them change you. And then Doctor Wagner examined you." He couldn't help but let out a chuckle as she rolled her eyes.

"I suppose I should be thankful he didn't amputate something."

"He said that you were suffering from exhaustion," Agnarr turned in his seat. No one had ever returned from the kitchens with any food or drink. "Gerda?" She didn't stir. "Gerda!"

"Mmph?" Gerda blinked several times, yawned just a touch dramatically and stretched her arms out. "Oh, Your Majesty, I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you. And Iduna, nice to see you awake."

"Nice you see you too, Gerda. Sorry it's under these circumstances."

"Would you mind bringing us something to eat, Gerda? And some water?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," she bobbed a curtsey, waved her fingers in a farewell to Iduna, and quickly went on her way.

"Thank you," Iduna managed one of her radiant smiles as she crossed her arms, clutching the blanket over her chest. "I'm famished. I don't think I've had a proper meal since the morning I saw you in Market Square." She bit her lip and gazed over at the flickering candle. "Did I sleep long?"

"Honestly, I don't know, I dozed off myself."

She looked uncomfortable. He waited. "Sometimes . . .Greet and Maddie. They tell me I mumble in my sleep." He smiled reassuringly at her.

"You did say that I am an amazing king and that my moustache is the pinnacle of manliness, but other than that - just snoring."

She laughed and smiled at him. "Well, now I know you're lying because I don't snore." He grinned and shook his head.

"No, nothing." He watched as she yawned, wishing there was some way to comfort her. "It's not – I mean, you seemed distressed, but I know what that's like," Agnarr sighed and shrugged. "I still dream about what happened on the Northern Expedition. I see my father fall. I remember the fire and the boulders falling from the sky. And that voice . . ." He twiddled his thumbs. "I don't wake up yelling any more . . .it's been about two years since that happened." When he looked up, she was watching him. Agnarr smiled again. "It's why I try to stay busy, you know? I mean, any King will be busy, of course. I just mean that I always feel like I'm trying to find things to do.

But I know how real those dreams can seem. And I can't imagine what you've been through, Iduna."

She opened her mouth to respond, but before she could there was a knock at the door. Gerda and another maid entered with two trays, one that was meant for dining in bed. Gerda gently balanced Iduna's meal on the bed while the other girl set a tray for Agnarr at the small bedside table. A third maid entered with a pitcher of water and poured two mugs of ice water and crushed mint while Gerda lit a few more candles to better light the room. They bustled about for a few more moments before retreating into the hallway.

"If you need anything, Your Majesty, Iduna, please just ring," Gerda said as she shut the door behind her. For a moment, Agnarr considered calling out and asking her to come back and sit with them, but Iduna was already tearing into her meal and he decided that if this situation didn't bother her, it wasn't about to bother him. There were hard boiled eggs, tea, ham, bread and potatoes. His stomach growled. Iduna giggled through a mouthful of bread.

"It sounds like I'm not the only one who's skipped meals."

"Well, I'm going to make sure that you eat," he promised, starting to cut a slice of ham. "Three large meals a day and as many snacks as you can handle."

"Chocolate?"

"All you want."

"Oh, that is tempting," she popped half a hardboiled egg into her mouth. "But I'll need to get back to work soon."

"No!" She looked at him in surprise. He shook his head and tried to soften his tone. "Iduna, you've done enough. We've got large foraging parties going into the woods to gather ingredients. Hundreds of people are making the remedy you discovered. And given its preventative properties, we've organized community groups to go door-to-door checking in on people." She chewed as he spoke, then dropped her eyes.

"You're not the only one who needs to stay busy, Your Majesty."

"Iduna," he sighed, understanding the implication but unwilling to let her jeopardize her health. "I'll give you sleeping drops if I have to, but I will not let you leave the castle until the quarantine is lifted. If you insist on working, I can find you a place to set up a workshop, but you need to recover. If anything happens to you, there'll be no one left to compliment my moustache. Elias and Henrik are more interested in mutton chops." To his relief, he saw her mouth quirk in a barely suppressed smile. "Please. Arendelle is going to need someone to pin a Civilian Medal of Merit on when this is all over. It's either you or Doctor Wagner. And I can't give it to you if you're dead."

"I didn't-"

"You did," He took a sip of his tea. "And it's not your decision. It's mine and the Council's." She had that look she got when he knew she was going to argue a point. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Think about it, Iduna. Do you really want to see Wagner standing in front of the whole kingdom, receiving a medal and a fancy dinner afterwards? He's already a pompous ass. Do you know how insufferable he'd be after that? Please accept it when we offer it to you. You'd be doing me a huge favor."

"Ugh," she said, but she was smiling and shaking her head. "I suppose if you could be so kind as to have a small work station set up for me, I would greatly appreciate it."

"First thing tomorrow," Agnarr promised. It was a castle. There was more than enough room. "But I want you to eat and get some sleep first. I mean it. I don't ever want to see you collapse like that again. I feel guilty enough. I can't imagine something happening to you. And clearly, letters aren't enough of a warning." She chuckled. They continued to eat and talk and joke and laugh. Of their long walks in the woods and the one time they had come across a bear. Their trips to the skerries. The Yule when she had come to see him ring the bell for the first time. Of their misadventures around Arendelle with their friends. He spoke to her of his concerns about the outbreak and the pensions and funds he would establish to help those families who had lost breadwinners and to off-set funeral costs. He swore that all the apothecaries would be compensated for lost wages and material expenses. And Iduna told him about what had happened outside the gates while he had been confined. How the people of Arendelle had handled the crisis by banding together.

By and by, Iduna drifted off to sleep again. Agnarr covered her with the blanket and sat back in his chair. He spent a few minutes watching her sleep peacefully before her eye lids started to flutter and her fingers twitched. Her mouth moved and Iduna uttered several words in a language he wasn't familiar with. Agnarr sighed and took her hand again, rubbing her palm gently with his thumb. "You're alright," he murmured. "You're safe. I'm here." As she stilled, there was a knock at the door.

"Your Majesty?"

"Lady Wollen?"

"Might I come in?"

"Of course, I was about to ring for Gerda," He nodded at Iduna. "She just fell asleep again." Lady Wollen smiled and took the seat across the bed. She watched Iduna for a few moments.

"I remember your friend from her Academy days. She was a quick study."

"Yes," he smiled. "Professor Eidberg used to say that Iduna was sharp enough to cut herself if she wasn't careful."

"Oh?" Lady Wollen chuckled. "Good for her, then. And she learned to read here in Arendelle?"

"I believe so," he replied. "Honestly, we never really spoke about it. I just know that one day, after a few months at the Academy, she started asking to borrow books to read. She would take them back to Eir's or climb a tree here and read them."

"That's right. She was one of the children from the orphanage," Lady Wollen looked impressed. "Well, she's done quite well for herself, hasn't she? A shining exemplar of what your policies have accomplished in a very short time." Agnarr looked up from Iduna to glance at Lady Wollen.

"She's worked harder than anyone I know."

"Of course, Your Majesty. Don't misunderstand me – she's clearly a remarkable young woman. But your policies allowed her the opportunity to shine. She's a refugee, yes? And because of men like you and your father, she was welcomed here. Not turned away. Because of your educational reforms, she learned to read. She's an embodiment of all that is good in Arendelle. And because of that, Arendelle will weather this storm relatively well. We've had fewer than a hundred die." Agnarr flinched. One was too many. "I've had correspondences from up and down the coast. Depending on how the next few days go, we could potentially be one of the least effected. And my understanding is that it's thanks to this young lady. That's why I broached the subject of the Civilian Medal of Merit earlier. And I have no reason to believe that Captain Calder won't also offer his full support on such a measure."

"No, Elias said his father will be eternally grateful to her if Lady Calder and Linnea survive this."

"As well he should be. Family is important," she said pointedly. "And a royal legacy is important. I'm sure that you'll want someone to one day continue the important work that you've already started, reforming Arendelle as a naval based trade power and ensuring that all of its citizens reap the benefits of its successes."

"Yes, of course," he agreed politely. He had a good idea of where this was going.

"Your Majesty, this outbreak has thrown into sharp relief how tenuous your family's legacy has become. With the tragic loss of your mother and grandmother in childbirth, were anything to happen to you, the throne would wind up in the hands of someone who has never even lived in Arendelle."

"I know I will need to have heirs one day, Lady Wollen."

"And I'm sure you'll perform the task admirably, Your Majesty," she replied dryly. "Your friend Elias already said how you've made several purchases to help with wooing the ladies." Agnarr tried to keep a straight face. He was reasonably certain the velocipede incident was still between him, his friends, and the sailors who had fished the thing out of the harbor. "I know that seventeen might seem a bit young to discuss matchmaking and marriage, but please understand that these things take time and your Coronation isn't as far off as it might seem. I have fielded numerous requests since you were a child and even more since your father passed. And while ultimately, the decision will be yours, it would be prudent to allow as many partners as possible send their candidates to Arendelle to meet you. To foster good will and good relations. If only for political show."

Agnarr nodded. It made sense enough. Lady Wollen continued.

"But might I reiterate – the final decision will be yours. And if I may be so bold as to offer my unsolicited advice, marry a woman who gives you the kind of confidence I saw tonight as you took command of a crisis."

"I thought I'd been handling a crisis for several days?" he felt somewhat perplexed. Had he not been leading the kingdom through the outbreak? Lady Wollen gave him a look he was unable to read.

"Yes. Well," she clucked her tongue. "I'll start arranging for the candidates to visit come autumn. Once the heat is off the town proper and there's less risk of a recurrence of this outbreak. It'll mostly be for political show, but the sooner it starts the sooner it can end. Once you declare your formal suit to the lady of your choice, I'll decline all other inquiries."

"Autumn would be fine," he squeezed Iduna's hand. It could be a nice distraction from the third anniversary of the failed Northern Expedition. Lady Wollen rose to depart.

"Another suggestion, your Majesty. Your friend already has the medicinal garden you gifted her here on the castle grounds? We have a Royal Physician, but we haven't had a Royal Apothecary in quite some time," she gave a small shrug. "It's a purely honorary title that doesn't come with any real political clout, but it certainly wouldn't hurt your friend as she continues to establish herself here in Arendelle. And she could even be invited to attend council meetings that concern public health issues. A smart girl like her might enjoy that."

"That's a good idea, Lady Wollen, thank you. We can raise it at the next Council meeting. I appreciate your thoughts on the matter," Agnarr said gratefully. He wished that he had thought of it. Lady Wollen could be surprising like that. She didn't say much but, when she spoke, she commanded the attention of any intelligent man. She bowed her head and excused herself from the room. Agnarr sighed, the hour was clearly late and although he would dearly love to stay here with Iduna, he knew that wasn't appropriate. Even with a chaperone. Not overnight. He cupped her tiny hand in his and kissed the back of her wrist.

"Sleep well, Sunny," he whispered into her ear, using his private pet name for her. He'd never dare use it while she was awake, she'd probably think it was rather silly, but he hoped where ever she was in her head she could hear his fondness for her. "Good dreams." He took one of the candles in its brass holder and reluctantly saw himself out.

It had been one week since the quarantine had been lifted. Iduna had returned to her room at the boarding house, but Agnarr stopped by at lunchtime every day to ensure she was eating as he took his daily walks to check in on his people as they recovered. Sometimes he brought a basket of food. She and Mr. Visser were doing a brisk trade with what stock they had left. And having her in the castle those few days had greatly improved his mood after long meetings and rather depressing conversations about how to care for the families of the dead. Important, crucial matters, to be sure, but Agnarr felt all the better being able to talk to Iduna about the issues and having her listen to his thoughts and concerns about them. He was already looking forward to griping to her about this particular council meeting during his visit this afternoon.

"It's just that it's completely inappropriate to honor someone who abandoned their post in the middle of an epidemic!" The Royal Physician was spluttering. Captain Calder had been the one to suggest that Iduna receive the Civilian Medal of Merit. He was now staring at Doctor Wager, eye twitching a bit, with a look of barely suppressed rage.

"Abandoned her post? She went to help her friend who was too poor to pay for the services of a physician and figured out what the disease was that was killing our people," he spat. Agnarr leaned back in his seat, enjoying the show. Captain Calder, like Elias, was prone to mild moods and calm favor. It was almost amusing to see him so riled up. Almost. "Or are you referring to when I had my son summon her to my home so that she could save the lives of my wife and daughter after you told me all I could do was watch them die?"

"That's-"

"I believe what Captain Calder is trying to say is that no one seems to believe that the young lady 'abandoned her post' in any way, Doctor Wagner," Lady Wollen cut him off. "And my understanding is that quite a number of Arendellians who were involved in the relief efforts took the occasional trip home to ensure their families were well. Surely, no one can begrudge them that."

"I didn't leave my post!" Doctor Wagner protested.

"You hardly left the castle," Captain Calder growled. "I had to send a carriage with glass and heavy curtains. And an armed escort."

"The point, gentlemen," Lady Wollen continued. "Is that honoring the young lady is the proper thing to do. I have started to receive reports from our ambassadors and dignitaries abroad and I can tell you with utter certainty that Arendelle has fared far better than most of its neighbors. Once things are settled here, we should start considering sending aid to foster good will. But to the point at hand, in addition to the Civilian Medal of Merit, I believe that an honorary appointment is well deserved and in good order. Your Majesty?"

He looked around the Council table. "Minister Wollen has recommended, and I agree with her recommendation, that Iduna be appointed the Royal Apothecary. We haven't had one since my father was a boy. It's mostly ceremonial, but it would be fitting to include as many informed opinions as possible when we're discussing matters of public health. Even if they don't come up too often."

"I have no issue with that," Lord Hannasel, Minister of War, spoke bluntly. "Giving the girl a medal and a pretty title is the least we can do. Were she a man, we could offer to send her for medical training on the continent."

"I've always liked Iduna well before all of this," Captain Calder said. "She's been a good friend to my son. And now . . .anything that keeps her in Arendelle. She has no roots here. Why not entice her to stay and make use of her talents?"

"And, of course, it would help her continue to establish herself in society," Lady Wollen said demurely.

"But!" The Royal Physician was red as a tomato with his cheeks puffed out. "How? This is some no account, orphan girl who made a lucky guess and now she's going to be welcome at our esteemed Council as an equal? Just because the upstart b-" Agnarr had meant to bang his fist, but as he rose to his feet he had managed to punch the solid wooden table hard enough that the damn thing shook and something in his knuckles popped and then crunched.

He forced himself to control his breathing as his father's mantra of "Conceal, don't feel" played across his mind. Captain Calder and Lady Wollen looked a bit surprised, but seemed to share the same odd, faint smile. "Doctor Wagner," he spoke in clipped even tones. "We are all aware of your previous spats with Iduna. Especially regarding the garden which I gifted to her. To her. Not you. However, you will remember that she is my friend. And I will not allow anyone to speak about her in such terms." The man swallowed. "She has done Arendelle a great service. And she will be honored as such. Now. If there are no other objections? No? Excellent. Then I declare this meeting of the Council to be adjourned."

Agnarr made sure to greet as many people as he could as he walked through Market Square. He asked after their families, answered their questions as best he could about timelines for relief efforts, and talked to them until he hoped that he calmed their fears. It took an hour to cover the distance from the castle to Visser's Apothecary Shop, but a King was always on duty.

The bell clanged as he opened the door and stepped inside. Mr. Visser looked up from his papers and smiled. "Ah, Your Majesty. How are you?"

"I'm doing well, Mr. Visser. Did you receive the payment for the oils you lost?"

"I did, thank you. If you'll just give me a moment, I'll get her." He disappeared into the store rooms. A few moments later, Iduna emerged holding a half-eaten sandwich before her and flashing him one of her triumphant, radiant smiles.

"See? I'm eating. I told you, Your Majesty, I'm taking care of myself."

"Good," he laughed as she settled into a stool behind the counter. He leaned forward on his elbows. "I have a surprise."

"Please not another medal." She groaned. "Mr. Visser wants me to wear it at work after it's presented. He thinks it'll get us more customers."

"No, not a medal. A title!" He grinned at her confused expression. "Lady Wollen suggested that I – we, the Council – name you the Royal Apothecary." She frowned, suddenly, her expression darkening. "What, do you not like it? I thought you'd be pleased."

"No, what happened to your hand?"

"My what?"

"Your hand. Did you break a finger?" Agnarr followed her gaze to his left hand. The skin was scabbed and there was an ugly purple splotch on his middle finger.

"Oh," he shrugged. "I, uh, banged my fist on a table. I didn't realize it was this bad."

"Here, let me see," she said taking his hand in hers and examining it. She poked the dark spot and he winced. "Probably a small break. Let me put some comfrey and wrap it. You'll feel better." He smiled as she rifled through unseen drawers for supplies. "So if I'm the Royal Apothecary will Doctor Wagner back off about my garden?"

"It's nice to dream, but probably not," Agnarr chuckled as she gently spread the warm oil across the back of his hand, the friction of her fingers warming it and creating a tingling sensation. "It'll be easier to make it bigger, though, if you want. I imagine sales of your remedies are up this past week." They shared a smile. She started to deftly wrap his hand in a clean bandage.

"You imagine right, Your Majesty. Royal Apothecary? Maybe I should charge more."

"Now you sound like Greet," he chuckled. She tied the bandage off and ran her fingers delicately over her handiwork.

"How does that feel?"

"It feels fine. Just smells a bit."

"It's supposed to – that's the comfrey. It might start itching, but leave it in place for a whole day or it won't work and your hand will swell."

"Thank you, Iduna."

"Don't mention it, Your Majesty." She shrugged and turned back to her lunch. "Any other important news from the Council?"

"Not really," he picked at the linen wrap. "Lady Wollen says that with all of this, it's really important to start thinking about marriage." Iduna coughed. He looked up. "Are you alright?"

"Took too big a bite," she studied her food. "Marriage? Makes sense. You'll need heirs. We all know that."

"Yeah," he agreed. "It's still a bit strange. She told me about all the inquiries she's had. She thinks this fall with be a good time to start having some of the women from abroad formally presented." Iduna's smile had taken on an odd, fixed quality. "I don't know anything about all of that though, I might have to ask Henrik for advice. Or you. You know about girls."

"More than Henrik." She said in a strained tone. "I would like to think." The bell clanged and two older women walked in, clearly customers. Agnarr straightened up and gave Iduna a short bow.

"Well, thank you for repairing my hand. I'll be by tomorrow," he grinned and wagged a finger. "Someone has to make sure you're eating and take care of you." He couldn't help as he departed to think that her responding smile had been more than a little wistful.


End file.
